The Tournament Of Champions
by Foxillusion
Summary: This storyline (the third in my series) tells of the Winners of The Qualification Matches as they battle it out with the single goal of becomming the SSBM Champion! (Final Version)
1. Quarter Finals: Battles 1 And 2

TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS - QUARTER FINALS - BATTLES ONE AND TWO  
  
For those of you who haven't read along yet, the Tournament of Champs is lined up like this:  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Semi 4) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Semi 1 VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu) (Winner is Semi 4)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus) (Winner is Semi 1)  
  
The first battles are Single Stock, No Time Limit matches. At the same time, two matches will be happening. The combatants are Pikachu VS Pichu, and Jigglypuff VS Samus. A contestant attacking another fighter apart from the one he/she is battling results in immediate DisQualification. For example, Samus can only fight against Jigglypuff and so on. Also, for those of you who didn't tune in to Chapter 5 of the Qualifications, using any item is an immediate Disqualification.  
  
So, here we begin...  
  
The match was set at the Pokemon Stadium. Thousands of cheering fans crowded the stands as the lights flashed on the battle arena.  
  
Pokemon theme music played as three Pokemon balls flew towards the Arena, and out popped Jiggly, Pichu and Pika. Directly after, hard rock music struck as a teleport opened, and Samus stepped out, waving.  
  
"Pika pika!"  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Pi-ichu!"  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Jiggly-puffy-puff!"  
  
"One..."  
  
"Oh, dear god. How did I end up here?!?" (Samus, of course.)  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
This should be a breeze, thought Samus, as she started charging her canon. Jiggly began her rollout with her sights aimed at Samus. At the same time, Pichu and Pikachu started to charge their skull bashes. The crowd waited with baited breath as the contenders got their attacks ready. For awhile, there was absolutely no action.  
  
Then...  
  
"PICHPIKAJIGGBOOM!!!!!"  
  
All the attacks exploded at once as the crowd went crazy. Pikachu and Pichu hit each other at the same time, and of course (being older and with more experience), Pika gained the upper hand and hit Pichu down. Samus knocked Jiggly off the ground with her shot. Jiggly was sent straight up! Samus responded by shooting missiles into the air. Jiggly took plenty of damage, and sailed back to the ground, her bow alight.  
  
Samus immediately grabbed her out of the air with her Energy Chain, and whipped Jiggly against the turf repeatedly. Jiggly's damage went up, up, and up, until Jiggly finally broke away and slapped Samus. Samus crumpled to the ground.  
  
Okay, I'm kidding. She actually just konked Jiggly over the head with her canon. JIGGLY was the one to crumple to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Pichu was firing electricity left and right. Pikachu dodged, dodged, and dodged, avoiding the multiple blasts. This seemed to last forever, and Pichu just hurt himself more and more.  
  
Samus was beating on Jiggly while she was on the ground. Suddenly, Jiggly shimmered and disappeared! Samus looked around, confused, when she was hit from behind! That Jiggly on the ground was a concentration of energy, provided by none other than Falco!  
  
"You..." Samus growled. "You...you...Star Fox KILLED YOU!!! TWICE!!!"  
  
"Hehheh," Falco said, spinning around in his taunting pose. "Your boyfriend didn't do a very good job of it EITHER time, did he?"  
  
Samus still had her eyes locked on the menace when Jiggly struck again! She pounded her with her Slap, and Samus's damage went higher and higher! Samus needed help, and fast. But how? And who?!?  
  
Her answer came quite fast.  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
"OUUUAAAF!"  
  
"JIGGLY..."  
  
Star Fox! He had arrived in not an Arwing... but an X-Wing! He had hi-jacked Wolf's new ship, that he had captured during earlier adventures!  
  
Samus giggled with glee as Star Fox finished off Falco, and shot Jiggly right at Samus. Samus smacked Jiggly as she went by, and Jiggly got eliminated. Since Samus had touched her last, that KO had counted for her! She had advanced in the Tournament!  
  
Meanwhile, Pichu was still attacking with Thunder Shock, and Pika was still dodging. Pichu then ran up and hit the Thunder on Pika! Pika soared upwards at last. Pichu then tried another Thunder. This one missed, and allowed Pika to land on the ground. Pika walked up to Pichu and tapped him on the shoulder. Pichu flew and died because he had hurt himself so much with his own shocks. Pikachu also moved on in the Tournament!  
  
Pika celebrated as he was returned to his Pokeball, his Semi-Final spot secured. Samus's spot was ALSO secure, so Fox picked her up in his ship, and togeather they soared off into space.  
  
The Tournament stands as follows:  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Pikachu) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This Tournament is starting to heat up! The Quarte-Finals are half-finished. The second half is comming next week, if not before! And remember to Review or email me at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com to tell me who should win! How ELSE do you think I pick the winners?!? 


	2. Quarter Finals: Battles 3 And 4

TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS - QUARTER FINALS - BATTLES THREE AND FOUR  
  
For those of you who haven't read along yet, the Tournament of Champs is lined up like this:  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Semi 3 VS Pikachu) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Semi 2) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi) (Winner is Semi 2)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf) (Winner is Semi 3)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
  
These next battles are Single Stock, No Time Limit matches, like the first ones were. At the same time, two matches will be happening. The combatants are Fox VS Luigi, and Peach VS Ganondorf. A contestant attacking another fighter apart from the one he/she is battling results in immediate DisQualification. For example, Samus can only fight against Jigglypuff and so on. Also, for those of you who didn't tune in to Chapter 5 of the Qualifications, using any item is an immediate Disqualification.  
  
So, here we begin...  
  
It was a quiet day at Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, apart from the screaming fans, loudspeakers, etc. it was quiet. Anyways, as duel pipes opened up, and the Hometown Peach and Luigi stepped out, there was definitely NO quietness anywhere for miles. Suddenly, Dark Clouds gathered in the Sunny Sky, and a flash of Dark Lightning struck to reveal Ganondorf! He didn't get too much of a cheer, but as an Arwing soared towards the top turret of Peach's Castle, and Fox jumped out (accompinied by Samus), The crowd went wild, but not as wild as they did with Peach and the Second Fiddle.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Isn't this the part where we throw around...  
  
"Two..."  
  
"...insults at each other?"  
  
"One..."  
  
"Yes it is, you stupid potato-head."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
At that, Peach ran forward and whacked Ganondorf, the one who had just insulted her. At the same time, Fox had pulled out his blaster and started shooting at Luigi, who started sending out Green Fireballs to counter.  
  
Ganondorf had taken control of Peach quickly. He used a series of dark punches to keep her at bay, and as she was lying on the ground, he performed a massive high-jump Wizard Foot, which sent Peach crashing back into her tower wall. She growed at this, and pressed a button on the wall.  
  
A cage! It was falling from the sky. It landed squarely on Ganondorf. It was a trap, which Peach had bought with her prize money from the Star Fox VS The Alliance bout! Ganondorf tried everything he had, but nothing could break him out. Peach laughed airily to herself as she heard that fermilliar gunshot sound...  
  
A "Bullet Bill" was headed straight for Ganondorf's cage! He rattled the bars in anger, and although he tried mighty hard, "Bill" just kept getting closer and closer, and HE wasn't getting anywhere. He would be hit for sure...  
  
...and he was.  
  
KA-BLOOIE!  
  
The impact knocked Fox and Luigi over, who were battling not too far away. Peach was hiding behind her tower, which was reinforced with her prize money. Her prize money was also used to upgrade her Bullet Bills.  
  
Anyway, when the dust cleared, everyone looked into the cage to see Ganondorf properly KO'ed. Peach laughed again, but was struck from behind by...  
  
Zelda! Zelda had sneaked in and was attacking Peach! She had tackled Peach to the ground and was punching her repeatedly. Peach shoved her off and threw Toad at her. Toad grabbed onto Zelda's head and blocked her view! Zelda screamed and clutched at her face, and didn't see the golf club from Peach comming...  
  
WHAM!  
  
Zelda crumpled to the ground. Peach laughed again, but was suddenly attacked from behind again! This time, it was...  
  
Samus! Samus had arrived with Fox, and had now decided to get involved! As Samus attacked Peach, Fox was attacking Luigi. Both of them were gaining a large upper hand. Finally, they threw both their opponents over the edge, eliminating them both! Fox and Samus exchanged a celebration hug.  
  
Unfourtunately for Ganondorf, Samus's KO didn't count, since it wasn't him who actually eliminated Peach. So, Peach was seen arriving back VIA flying platform. She was unconcious.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
BAROUUM.  
  
The cage exploded into thousands of little pieces as GANON strode out! He wore a self-satisfied smirk as he rolled Peach's body off the edge, eliminating her officially! He had advanded in the tournament!  
  
Samus laughed at Peach, when she was attacked from behind by Zelda! The two fought it out, when suddenly...  
  
"CUT IT OUT, I TELL YOU! CUT IT OUT!!!"  
  
The Head Council Member himself had arrived on a flying platform. He was yelling at Peach, Samus, and Zelda.  
  
"Zelda has no right to be here, Samus has no right to interfere, and Peach has no right to be setting up crappy traps like this! You must ALL be taught a former lesson! Zelda, you will fight these other two Women in an extra matchup! I think I'll make a whole new "All-Time Release" Event called "SSBM INTENSITY"! There will be all sorts of battles here, and because of what you ladies have just done, you will all participate in a Three-Way BOMBS AWAY MATCH!!!  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Everyone was totally shocked. "Bombs Away" Matches were terribly dangerous, and women had NEVER competed in them before. The three of them would duel for a Women's Championship Trophey! It wouldn't be easy, though...plus, he just made an All-Time Release, which normally takes months to plan, right on the spot! What an upset!  
  
Samus and Fox looked at each other in sudden realization as the Tournament Board flashed up on the screen. They would have to fight EACH OTHER in the next round of the tournament, and not only that, but it would be an INFINITE GLACIER MATCH! Would their love for each other overcome this trial? Find out...NEXT WEEK!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now that the Quarter Finals have ended, the rest of the tournament is lined up like this:  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Ganondorf VS Pikachu) (POKEMON BATTLE MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Fox) (INFINITE GLACIER MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What a turn of events! This next "All-Time Release" will be a huge storyline. An "All-Time Release" is when I take my time and write ALL 5 CHAPTERS first, and post them all at once. Extra waiting will be required, but it WILL be worth it! Don't forget to Review or email at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com ! (By the way, thanks to Fangirl Beverly() for pointing out one of my many mistakes.) 


	3. Semi Finals: Samus VS Fox

TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS - SEMI FINALS - BATTLE FIVE  
  
For those of you who haven't read along yet, the Tournament of Champs is lined up like this:  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Finalist 1 VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Ganondorf VS Pikachu) (POKEMON BATTLE MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Fox) (INFINITE GLACIER MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
  
This next battle isn't really a battle, it's an INFINITE GLACIER MATCH. What is that, you ask? You'll have to read on to find out.  
  
So, let's not waste time and just continue...  
  
It was a cold, shivvery day at Infinite Glacer, snow pelting from the dimly-lit heavens, crisp wind stinging skin like a thousand pinpricks. Weather as usual.  
  
An Arwing could be seen flying towards the bottom of the mountain, where a large crowd had gathered. Inside this Arwing was Fox...AND Samus! They didn't care that they were compeating, they were still in love. The Arwing landed, and Fox (being the natural gentlefox that he is) helped Samus out of the Arwing. They approached the starting line as the announcer's voice cut through the roar of the crowd:  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! The following competition will be an INFINITE GLACIER MATCH, where the first compeditor to be caught a certain distance below their opponent will be eliminated. To add a compedative spirit (Fox snorted), we've added some Freezies for the opponents to hurl at each other, to slow them down. Contestants, ready"  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Good luck, Fox!"  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Good luck to you too, Samus."  
  
"One..."  
  
"See you at the top!"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"We'll just see about that!" And with that, the two of them were off, giggling. Because this was just a silly game they were playing. Just a game. Nothing at stake. Just climbing up a snow-covered mountain that seemed to stretch on forever...  
  
Fox climbed. And climbed. And climbed. And as he climbed, he pondered to himself how Falco could possibly live through everything he had done to him. He had shot Falco into space, had shot him out of an Arwing, and shot him out of an X-Wing! Even after his most recent attempt, word had reached Fox that Falco had somehow survived. It wasn't fair. Three times in a row, Fox had won over Falco, but Falco just kept comming back and ruining his life. It wasn't fair.  
  
Samus climbed. And climbed. And climbed. And as she climbed. she thought to herself about Fox. What a beautiful animal, with those adorable wiskers...so much better than that Captain Falcon freak. I mean, who would ever like him? He has a very high opinion of himself, and he's ugly. All talk, no action. Samus didn't know how ANYONE could possibly think that she and Falcon were seeing each other. She didn't know if she could make her and Fox's relationship much more obvious.  
  
The two of them were preoccupied with these thoughts for about the first day or so, but then, the spirit of competition caught up with their silly playfulness. This was no longer a game. They had to keep up with each other's pace, as they scrambled up the ever-steepening slope. The cold made Fox forget all about Falco. Samus's suit had built-in heating, but either way, she'd never stop thinking about hating Falcon.  
  
After day 2, they started throwing Freezies at each other in order to get enough of a lead to eliminate the other, but they just didn't stay frozen long enough for either one to capitalize on it. Samus, however, finally caught a lucky shot.  
  
FREEEW!  
  
Fox was immobile! Samus scrambled up at an alarming speed. She was going to do it, she was so close...  
  
CRAAAAACK!  
  
...And in no time, he had caught up with Samus. Finally, day 3 arrived, and they stopped climbing and layed down next to each other, winded. After a few hour's rest, they lept up and faced each other.  
  
"There's really only one way to settle this, you know," Fox said. "Otherwise, this could go on for days."  
  
"You're right," Samus agreed. "Let's battle."  
  
They briefly shook hands, and then commenced their fight. Fox started out with a series of blaster-shots, but as he did that, Samus charged up her canon, and eventually fired it. Fox tried the Reflector, but didn't get it off soon enough, and was hit. He crashed into a wall of ice, which shattered behind him and sent him tumbling to the ground in pain. Samus cried out with glee and started to scramble up the mountain. She was about to get far enough ahead, but slipped! She fell on her back as Fox got back up with his Fire Fox, which also warmed him up a little. He used it again and again to compensate for the stinging cold against his fur. Samus capitalised on this by firing missiles at Fox. He took considerable damage from those, and then Samus charged forward in a flurry of bombs which also got Fox's % up. She had to remember not to eliminate him off the sides or top, though...that meant disqualification. So, Samus grabbed Fox with her Energy Beam and started to drag him downwards in an attempt to eliminat him. The scraping ice seemed to wake Fox up a little, and he fired his blaster at the energy beam. No good, it still held on. Fox then pulled out Falco's blaster, which he stole from him awhile ago at the Royal Rumble. THIS one worked, and cut the energy beam in half, which allowed Fox to scramble up aways and not get eliminated. He was then konked on the head with Samus's Canon. He fell, limp, and Samus continued to climb. Fox came to just before he was eliminated, and scrambled back up yet again. Discouraged, Samus went back down to try and weaken him some more. So, Samus then tried her Screw Attack. It worked, and Fox once again went down, but instead of climbing, Samus advanced on him. To her surprise, Fox rolled towards her and used the Reflector! She was shot back and smashed through a wall of rock, and fell down a considerable ways. Fox scrambled up past the mark and picked up the win!  
  
He immediately hurried back down to check on Samus's condition. She would live, but was hurt bad, and since she had fallen on her heater, it had broken. Fox carried her back to his Arwing to loud applause, and they flew back into space together.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fox has just beaten out his girlfriend to the Finals! Here's how it looks...:  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Fox VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Ganondorf VS Pikachu) (POKEMON BATTLE MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Fox) (INFINITE GLACIER MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fox has done it! Samus hasn't. Who will win this next battle? Great annoyance, or great Evil? Find out next week in the Semi Final conclusion! And of course, don't forget to Review or email at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com ! 


	4. Semi Finals: Ganondorf VS Pikachu

TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS - SEMI FINALS - BATTLE SIX  
  
For those of you who haven't read along yet, the Tournament of Champs is lined up like this:  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Fox VS Finalist 2)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Ganondorf VS Pikachu) (POKEMON BATTLE MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Fox) (INFINITE GLACIER MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
  
This next match is a POKEMON BATTLE, where only Pokemon attacks are legal. Unfortunately, this fact may leave one of our compeditors at a disadvantage...  
  
So, let's stop wasting time and continue...  
  
The stands at Kanto Stadium Sold Out in a half an hour after release. This match was very media-hyped, and would decide who fought Fox for the championship.  
  
So, as Dark Clouds gathered over the starry sky, and a Bolt of Dark Lightining struck, Ganondorf's arrival was loudly applauded. As a Pokeball flew towards the arena, and as Pikachu popped out, the crowd was completely silent. I mean, WHO actually likes this guy?  
  
"Three..."  
  
"You're going down, Pikapoo..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"I've got this theory, see..."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Since I've got the most crowd support..."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"I think that I'll...OOOF!" Pikachu had just ran forward and nailed him in the stomach.  
  
"HEY!!! I thought he couldn't attack me!"  
  
"ONLY Pokemon attacks are legal, Ganondorf. He's a Pokemon, isn't he?"  
  
"THAT IS NOT FAIR! HE GETS TO..."  
  
...But Ganondorf was distracted by a Pokeball appearing a few feet away. He lunged at it, and tossed it at Pika.  
  
"TEEW!"  
  
"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOR..."  
  
"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!"  
  
Obviously, a Snorlax flew towards Pika, but he dodged it, and sent some electricity at Ganondorf, who dodged THAT. He lobbed another Pokeball at Pika.  
  
WHACK!  
  
This one nailed Pika in the head, and Pika collapsed to the ground, knocked out. Ganondorf celebrated. I mean, this Pokemon would surely eliminate...  
  
"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen..."  
  
This was no good! Ganondorf walked up to the useless fish and booted it off the edge. A fan caught it in the stands and started throwing it in the air.  
  
Ganondorf gathered up a set of Pokeballs and strapped them to his belt. This should help him along, a bit...he stood over Pika and threw the balls straight down as hard as he could. Pika took hit after hit, and the Onix, Unknown, Wubbafett, and Blastoise that popped out sure didn't help him. Soon enough, though, Ganondorf ran out of balls. He ran around, gathering up more and shoving them into his pockets, shirt, etc. wherever they would fit. Pika was able to grab one ball and open it up. It was a legendary one called a Lugia!  
  
Ganondorf turned around to see this monster fly back, in front of the Giant Titantron. It let out a massive whirlwind that not only blew all Ganondorf's Pokeballs out from his clothing, but caused his damage % to shoot way up! The score was now 344% to 202% in favour of Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf started to gather up more Pokeballs, but he wasn't aware that Pika had gotten up. Pika jumped up and latched himself onto Ganondorf, and started pumping electricity into his body. Pikachu pumped out so much, in fact, that he couldn't control it and it damaged them both. They both crumpled to the ground. There was some Pokeballs around, but only one was near enough to grab. They both strained, reaching, reaching...  
  
Ganondorf got to it! He opened it up...  
  
"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen..."  
  
Ganondorf used up more of his strength when he lobbed the fish into the crowd. They started throwing that one around, too.  
  
Another Pokeball appeared! Pika got to it first, and opened it up to reveal a Ho-Oh (A Legend)!!! This one created a huge pillar of fire on top of Ganondorf. It engulfed him, making his damage go up to 300%, 400%, 500%, 600%! The Pokemon left, leaving Ganondorf a smouldering mess. Pikachu had recovered by now, and advanced on Ganondorf. One smash would do it....  
  
Ganondorf was lying on a lump. He threw this Pokeball on the ground with his last ounce of strength.  
  
"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen..."  
  
Pikachu was now the one to lob the fish into the crowd. They were now juggling 3 fish.  
  
Ganondorf realized that this was the end. He rolled over onto his back, and felt a lump. A Pokeball! He rolled it towards Pika, and it sprang open. It was Mew! Mew soared over to Ganondorf and used a strange power. Ganondorf was now fully healed!  
  
He laughed, and started to run around and open every ball in sight. Soon, the entire stage was covered with different Pokemons, all of which were attacking Pika. Ganondorf meanwhile wnet around kicking off all the fish he spotted. The crowd juggled 7 fish now as Pikachu was slowly (and painfully) eliminated by the Pokemon.  
  
The crowd went insane! "Great Evil" had just beaten out the rodent to the FINALS! Ganondorf started celebrating, but was cut short by Bowser and Mewtwo!  
  
"There's NO WAY you're the "Great Evil"! I'M THE ORIGINAL EVIL!"  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP, BOWSER! My universal powers are THOUSANDS times greater than yours! I will be the one to emerge victorious at SSBM INTENSITY!"  
  
"HEY! I'M the one who beat you BOTH out to the finals! I WILL WIN!"  
  
"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" The councellor had appeared on the Titantron, and he looked pissed off. "I've been thinking, your match at Intensity seems a little...plain. I'm going to spice it up by making it a STAMINA MATCH!"  
  
"No problem, I can still whup you both good!"  
  
(Meanwhile, Bowser started sneaking out as a near "uncivil" war broke out between Ganondorf and Mewtwo.)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here's how the board looks after that fiasco:  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Fox VS Ganondorf)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Ganondorf VS Pikachu) (POKEMON BATTLE MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Fox) (INFINITE GLACIER MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ganondorf wins! Ganondorf wins! YES YES YEEEEES! Who will win this next battle? Great Evil, or Star Fox? Find out next week in the thrilling conclusion to this series! And of course, don't forget to Review or email at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com ! Who is the GREATEST EVIL OF ALL TIME?!? ONLY YOU CAN DECIDE!!! 


	5. Finals: Fox VS Ganondorf

TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS - FINALS - BATTLE 7  
  
For those of you who haven't read along yet, the Tournament of Champs is lined up like this:  
  
FINALS  
  
BATTLE 7 (Fox VS Ganondorf)  
  
SEMI FINALS  
  
BATTLE 6 (Ganondorf VS Pikachu) (POKEMON BATTLE MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 2)  
BATTLE 5 (Samus VS Fox) (INFINITE GLACIER MATCH) (Winner is Finalist 1)   
  
QUARTER FINALS  
  
BATTLE 4 (Fox VS Luigi)  
BATTLE 3 (Peach VS Ganondorf)  
BATTLE 2 (Pikachu VS Pichu)  
BATTLE 1 (Jigglypuff VS Samus)  
  
The final battle tonight will be 10:00 minutes long with no disqualifications. The score will be based on a point system, with one point awarded for KOing an opponent and -one point for being KOed. There will be a -TWO POINT PENALTY for a self-destruct. (This includes hazards, like Arwings, lava, and so fourth)  
So, let's just get going and continue...  
  
The Final Destination stage drifted slowly through space as it's hover and balence devices below it ground in their continuous patterns. Fans who wanted to watch had to get it on television, of course...there's not exactly box seating in the fabrics of virtual and reality space/time.  
  
In any event, a set of Dark Clouds gathered, and that fermilliar Bolt of Lightning struck to reveal Ganondorf! He walked over to the centre of the stage, laughing Evilly and waving into the camera held by one of eight Camera Lakitus.  
  
An Arwing started to approach, and landed on the sweeping battlefield. Out stepped Fox, accompinied by Samus! They apparently had no disagreements after that last match they both had, wich resulted in Fox breaking Samus's heater, and landing her in a snowpile.  
  
"HEY! What is Samus doing here?" The Head Councellor's booming voice came from a large ship hovering overhead. "I thought I made myself clear enough, there will be NO ONE ELSE on that station. Only Fox and Ganondorf can."  
  
Boos came from fans across the nation as Samus reluctantly stepped back into the Arwing, promising Fox to pick him up after his victory. Fox waved as the Arwing flew out of sight.  
  
"Three..."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know, I'm awfully tired of making up these  
  
"Two..."  
  
silly comments right now, so I'm just going to have Fox say...  
  
"One..."  
  
"YOU SMELL!"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"NOW you'll get it! I don't care HOW much I smell!" With that, Ganondorf rushed at Fox. Fox immediately dodged behind him and grabbed. Ganondorf struggled, but was subdued quickly by a few of Fox's punches to his ggut. He fell to his knees, winded, and pulled Fox's feet from beneeth him. Fox went down.  
  
Ganondorf drew back, then made a big rush! He got up enough speed, then jumped as high as he could (a few feet). He then used the Wizard's Foot, which created a dent in the perfectly finished battlefield, with Fox lying in it, not moving. Ganondorf rolled Fox over the sided to pick up a 1 to -1 lead, with 8:34 left on the clock!  
  
Ganondorf laughed. And laughed. And as he laughed, Fox snuck up behind him and pushed him off the side, evening up the score at 0 apiece! The clock now read 8:27 left.  
  
As Ganondorf was brought back on a flying platform, he snorted angrily at Fox. What a cheap trick, he thought, pushing him from behind like that. It made him so mad! He held up his hand, and saw the gleaming Triforce symbol on it. Well, with no DQ's, why not? He started making the transformation. And as he did, Fox opened up the "service hatch" of the battlefield, which held things used by the maintainers of the craft. He started pulling out miscillanious items and chucking them onto the stage. Finally, he gripped a Beamsword tightly in his paw as he awaited Ganon's finished transformation.  
  
Ganon drew his swords and rushed, which isn't saying much, his run is more like a saunter. He swung his swords wildly, but Fox rolled between the beast's legs and cut at the tail. Ganon howled in pain and spun around. Fox had already gotten behind him again and was hacking at the tail. Ganon jumped away from Fox and growled. He took awhile to gather himself, and paced around Fox with his double swords gleaming. He then chucked them both at Fox, whom tried to dodge them with no success. He once again slumped to the ground, and Ganon proved his strength by lifting Fox up and chucking him off the side, much like a rag doll, and picked up a 1 to -1 lead for the second time that night, with 4:45 remaining.  
  
Ganon laughed. And laughed. And as he laughed, Fox snuck up behind him, grabbed one of the swords and whacked off the monster's tail! Ganon screamed in agony, and realized he didn't have the energy to keep the morph togeather. He morphed back to Ganondorf and lay there, completely drained of his strength, and Fox was able to roll him off and tie the score at 0 again, with only 4:22 left on the clock!  
  
Ganon returned on the platform, but his strength had deserted him. He slowly rose to his feet, and looked through his foggy, fuzzy vision at Fox, who was charging at him carrying...  
  
CREWW!  
  
...Home Run Bat. Ganon soared off the side, but made a spectacular comeback!  
  
Well, that's what I WANT to say, but he was eliminated. Fox was now up 1 to -1 with only 3:45 remaining!  
  
Fox then saw Ganondorf returning. He swung the bat a few times for practive, then waited for Ganondorf's arrival. As soon as Ganondorf landed, Fox swung.  
  
CREWW!  
  
Another monster Home Run! Ganondorf was eliminated again! Fox started celebrating his 2 to -2 lead as Ganondorf returned again. Ganondorf then had an idea. He swung his fist upwards, let out a yell, then put his Warlock Punch straight down! The resulting impact offset the balence meter, so the platform was now swinging wildly. Ganondorf was safe on account of his fist was stuck in the ground. Fox, however, was flipped off and eliminated! Since Ganondorf didn't actually hit him, it was a Self-Destruct! The score was now 0 to -2 for Fox!  
  
Ganondorf laughed. And laughed. And as he laughed, he suddenly realized how stuck he was, then stopped laughing. Fox returned and started to beat on Ganondorf with a Lip's Stick. A large flower grew on Ganondorf's head, sapping his power. Ganondorf eventually slumped limp. Fox tried to pull Ganondorf free to eliminate him, but also found out about Ganondorf's stuck-ness. He then grabbed Ganondorf's hand and pulled. And pulled.  
  
And Ganondorf popped out! He quickly got to his feet and started backing away from Fox.  
  
"What the heck did you just do to my head?!? Just stay away, you freako!"  
  
Ganondorf kept backing up, until he tripped over the still-open service hatch and was Self-Destructed! The score now read 0 to -4 for Fox, with 2:33 remaining!  
  
When Ganondorf returned again, he was in a panicking fury. He charged Fox and nailed the Gerudo Dragon. He then grabbed Fox and pinned him to the ground while repeatedly punching him in the face. Fox yelled and shoved him off. Ganondorf's hand groped around and found...  
  
A Home Run Bat!  
  
CREWW!  
  
Fox went flying, and was eliminated! The score read -1 to -3 for Fox! Only one more point until Ganondorf tied with Fox! Fox returned, determined to get the job done. One more elimination would put this one out of Ganondorf's reach.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Fox went flying! It was Captain Falcon in an X-Wing! He laughed heartily as he fired round after round, sending Fox's damage through the roof! Ganondorf then grabbed a Super Scope and started to charge it up. When Fox landed, he let loose a fully-charged blast! This eliminated Fox, making the score -2 to -2! The clock ran down to 0:00 as Fox was returning.  
  
"What's this?!?" The Head Councellor didn't seem pleased. "A TIE?!? That is REALLY not fair! Especially that uncalled-for interfearance! I say, I'll make another few matches at Intensity! We can have Fox VS Ganondorf for the title in a To-Be-Announced speacialised match. As for Falcon, he will face Kirby in an "All-Stars Match"!  
  
Captain Falcon groaned. Kirby was undefeated in All-Star matches! (Probably because he created them.) Falcon would get pulvarised for sure.  
  
"And," the councellor continued, "I've made up a few more matches. These are...  
  
- Link VS Young Link VS Marth VS Roy in a "Clash Of Steel" match  
- Pikachu VS Pichu VS Jigglypuff VS Mewtwo in a classic "Pokemon Battle"  
- And finally, Yoshi, DK, and The Ice Climbers VS Mr. Game & Watch, Luigi, and Falco in another To-Be-Announced TAG-TEAM match!"  
  
"WHAT?!? FALCO?!?! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU..."  
  
"Any questions? No? Good." As he said this, he started tugging at his face. It came right off in his hands. It was a mask! Who was under that?...  
  
FALCO! Falco was laughing heartily. "Oh, you're SO screwed, Fox! See you at Intensity! Ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"  
  
The communications connection was broken, and the Councellor's ship soared off into space, leaving Fox to sink to his knees in despair. With Falco allowed inside the Stadium, he could ruin Fox's only Championship spot he ever had! What would happen?!?!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Super Smash Brothers Melee INTENSITY is all set! What the heck was with Falco, why was he in the Councellor's ship, and why did he put himself in a match with THOSE people in a match that's only To-Be-Announced? And what will happen in that extremely dangerous Bombs Away Match between those three ladies? And what will happen in the...oh, just wait to find out. You should visit my web page at (http://www.geocities.com/neomaster123454321/Foxillusions_Fanfics_HomePage.html) to look at all the matches that are made. With 10 matches, I'll cover 2 per chapter, plus some other stuff in between. You'll notice that, by popular demand, Mario was the ONLY one that wasn't entered in ANY event. Ha ha. Mario haters, that's just for you.  
And don't forget...Reviews and emails (at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com) are always appriciated! 


End file.
